In accordance with requests various in product assemblies as desired by clients, the product assemblies are manufactured and assembled into products for exportation corresponding to the requests of the clients.
However, after the products are delivered to the clients, in some cases, the clients complain that the products are assembled with wrong assemblies therein, e.g. wrong capacity or brand of hard disk in a computer, and thus ask for replacing the wrong assemblies immediately. Since no inquiry system with integrated data of clients and product exportation is available, thus a manufacturer who exports the products can not realize in real time true reasons for assembly replacement, e.g. errors occurring in product assemblage by the manufacturer, or fake assembly replacement asked by the clients who illegally change the product assemblies. In this case, the manufacturer usually pays for the assembly replacement itself, and again produces and assembles the assemblies into products for being exported to the clients. This therefore significantly reduces profit, but increases the manufacture cost.
Therefore, how to provide product exportation information for inquiry in real time is a critical problem to solve, for allowing an enterprise to truly monitor the exportation information, so as to achieve profit increase and cost reduction.